Seven Kisses
by insertsnarkhere
Summary: Seven kisses. RYRO.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Seven kisses. RYRO.

Disclaimer: Property of Marvel and Fox and Stan Lee and blah blah blah...

--

A/N: Prompts are from the LiveJournal community **7snogs**. I didn't make a claim on the pairing, I just kinda wrote these because I was bored.

--

_**1. Uniform**_

John was pretty sure the Professor was smoking some bad weed when he decided on these uniforms.

Because first of all, not the easiest thing to get into, especially if you're supposed to be on-call 24/7 to save the world.

Secondly, leather? Really? Because you're not sweating enough from the ass kicking expected of you in a fight?

Third, was clothing suppose to crush your balls like that? Jesus H. Christ…

He grumbled, irritated and itchy, waiting for the others to come out of the locker rooms so they could get this Danger Room session done already. He was so caught up with scratching at the annoying itch on his neck, he didn't see Rogue come out and stand in front of him with a hand on her hip. At least, until she gave him an appreciative whistle followed quickly by an enthusiastic catcall.

"Looking good, Allerdyce…"

His itch was immediately forgotten the moment he laid eyes on her…and damn… "Not bad yourself, D'Ancanto." His eyes couldn't just stop roaming over the leather that hugged her curves like a second skin. He silently did thank the Professor for the zippered front, the one thing he had gotten right – she had left it half-open and the cleavage she was showing…hot damn… "Not bad at all…"

She laughed lilting and melodic. "You sure you like what you see? Because I can do a little twirl for you too…"

"Nah… Maybe later…" He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her against him. "When we're alone…"

Her hands rested on his shoulders, giving his muscles a squeeze. She arched a brow, wriggling her hips against his grip, daring him with a wicked smile. "We're alone right now."

His smile matched hers as he leaned forward, lips meeting finally.

As their kiss deepened, he didn't mind the uniforms so much after all.

--

A/N #2: Next prompt coming tomorrow! :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**5. Rumour**_

"Come on, Rogue… Just tell me!" Jubilee whined, tugging on her friend's arm sharply.

Rogue waved her away like she was trying to swat an irritating fly. "Jubilee! I'm not going to tell you something like that! Now if you're not going to help me do the grocery shopping, go…browse the magazine racks or something until I'm done…"

Rogue steered the shopping cart down the aisle, stopping to browse which pasta sauce she wanted to buy. For a precious few minutes, she had peace and quiet to read the ingredients before Jubilee shoved her way into Rogue's consciousness again.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you something… And don't get mad…"

While placing the jar of pasta sauce into the half-full cart, Rogue looked up sharply. "You better have not done anything, Jubilation."

Jubilee put her hands up in mock surrender. "Hey, I didn't do anything. I didn't start the rumor, I actually heard it from Kitty."

"Rumor? What rumor?"

"Well…uh…there's this rumor going around the mansion and…well…" Jubilee scratched at her cheek nervously, shifting from one foot to the other.

Rogue narrowed her eyes. She had never seen Jubilee this nervous, especially when it concerned her favorite activity in the entire world – gossiping. "What rumor?" she demanded.

"See…and remember, I don't know who started it!...there's this rumor about John and…well, you know…"

Rogue's eyes widened in shock as she finally understood what was going on. "Is this why you've been harassing me day and night?! Jubilee! I ought to kick your ass right now!"

Jubilee placed her hands on her hips in righteous indignation, as if she had a reason to be angry too. "Didn't I tell you _NOT_ to get mad? And besides, it's not like it's a terrible, end-of-the-world, my-life-is-ruined kind of rumor. And it doesn't hurt your reputation either, you know. The girl who managed to snag herself the boy with the really ginormous…"

"_**PINEAPPLE!**_" Rogue yelled out, eyes shifting up and down the aisle afraid another shopper might have overheard them. She grabbed Jubilee by the arm, forcing her closer to the pasta shelf as if that would somehow protect them from eavesdroppers. Then she whispered harshly, "What the hell is the your problem?"

Jubilee's response was to burst out in laughter. "Pineapple? Oh my God, that's just awesome… Only you could come up with pineapple as a euphemism for…"

"Shhh!!" Rogue could feel her face burn as another customer passed them, giving both girls a look that made Rogue think he knew _exactly_ what they were talking about.

"Dude, why are you so embarrassed? You're the one fuc… _OW!!_ Don't pinch me!!" Jubilee rubbed her arm tenderly, giving Rogue a hurt look. Then she paused, really noticing for the first time just how red Rogue's face had gotten – a ripe tomato had nothing on her. "Wait a minute…oh my God…is it true? You have to tell me!"

"I'm not telling you anything! That sort of thing is private. And as his girlfriend, I'm the only one who should know about that sort of thing, thank you very much."

"Come on, Rogue, just tell me. There's 300 dollars riding on this…"

Rogue looked at Jubilee incredulously. "There's money involved?"

"Err…no…" Jubilee tried to stop Rogue when she turned away in a huff, leaving the shopping cart behind and storming out of the store. "If you don't tell me, the money will go to Scott and he'll just buy something stupid like another 'NSYNC CD!! You don't want that on your conscience, do you?! Do you?!"

That was the last thing Rogue heard as she stomped back to the apartment she shared with John. When she opened the door, he was sprawled out on the sofa, flipping through the channels. He dropped the remote back on the coffee table when she threw herself onto the sofa, landing mostly on top of him.

"Hello…" he greeted, wrapping his arms around her as she snuggled deep into his chest. "I thought you were grocery shopping with Jubilee." He paused. "And that she was going to eat dinner with us."

She shrugged. "I got mad at her. So I left."

"Does she even know how to get back?"

"Eh… I'm sure she'll call Logan and make him come pick her up." She propped herself up on her elbows, looking down at him, a mischievous smile curving her lips. "That rumor is still going around the mansion."

John chuckled. "Really?"

She rubbed her thigh against him, feeling the bulge in his jeans. She pressed her lips against his, murmuring quietly, "I'm just glad it's true…"

--

A/N: Oops! Forgot to mention that we're all going to pretend in some of the stories, Rogue has control. We're going to pretend…right? Right?! Do eet.


	3. Chapter 3

_**3. Embrace**_

He crept out of the mansion late at night, heading toward his favorite spot where he can safely (and without anybody fucking complaining – fucking Drake and his fucking stories about fucking lung cancer and fucking emphysema and other fucking shit he could care less about) smoke his beloved cigarettes.

The trees cleared and he could see the lake getting closer and closer. He was stopped short when he saw his usual bench already occupied.

"Rogue?"

She hurriedly wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands, hiding part of her face in the crook of her arm.

He sat next to her, making her scoot over to make room for him. Taking a cigarette out of the packet, he lit it deftly without saying another word. He didn't ask her why she was crying or what she was doing at _his_ spot or how she even knew where he usually went at night. They just sat at that bench, the water lapping softly against the rocky shore, a companionable silence between them.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him idly making smoke rings. It reminded her of a time when she was just little Marie and her father took her by the hand to lazily walk to the corner store to buy a pack of Marlboros. He always snuck her an ice cream sandwich that she would have to finish before they got back home for dinner. The evidence, of course, was not so well hidden but her mother never said a word of complaint while she wiped the sticky residue all over her daughter's mouth and cheeks.

She sniffed as quietly as possible, feeling the tears threatening to fall again. She tensed for a brief moment when he slipped an arm around her waist, tugging her towards him.

"John…" she warned, worried about her mutation. She was only wearing her thin nightgown, gloves long forgotten when she raced outside to the only place she would find solace from her nightmares of needles and smoke and men in lab coats.

"Let's just enjoy this, okay?"

Sniffing again, she leaned into his warm body. "Okay…"

She felt his lips press quickly against her hair and for the first time since she arrived at the institute (was that really a year ago?), she smiled. Genuine and heartfelt.


	4. Chapter 4

_**4. Sunset**_

She curled her legs under her as she sat on the bed, staring out the window as the sun slowly, slowly disappeared behind the horizon.

Another day almost gone… Another unremarkable boring day… Another day where she thought nothing would change, she would always be stuck in this rut of pretend normalcy and feigned happiness…

She was interrupted from her musings when she heard her door open, the person entering without permission.

John was surprised to see her. "Oh, hey, I didn't think you were in here."

"It's my room," she shot back sarcastically.

He pursed his lips in annoyance but decided to not comment on her foul mood. He walked over to her, holding out a box she didn't notice before he had. "Here…I just wanted to give you this. Happy birthday…"

She looked at him strangely. "My birthday's next week…"

"Yeah…well…you know how I like to get a head start on things…" He shifted from one foot to the other, feeling uncomfortable and awkward. "Open it…whenever… I don't care… Whatever…"

He turned to leave but she stopped him, leaping out from her position on the bed. "Wait!"

"What?"

"Just wait…"

He smirked as only he could in his own bad boy kind of way. "Afraid I got you something that's going to jump out at you?"

She rolled her eyes, laughing. "Yeah, that's _exactly_ what I'm thinking."

She started unwrapping the gift on her desk, as he stood next to her, the nervousness getting stronger and stronger with each tear. He wondered when his palms started to sweat.

When she finally managed to open the box and pull out what was hidden inside, she gasped aloud. She turned to him, eyes wide in shock, lips in the shape of a perfect 'o.' Right at that moment, she was the epitome of a deer in headlight.

He scratched the back of his head. "I…uh…thought you might like it…"

She thought she was going to cry, clutching tightly to the pink heart shaped music box to her chest. "I love it. I…I can't believe you remembered…"

"Yeah…well… It was no big deal."

Of course, he would never tell her that he had been actually listening when she told her story, that he actually felt sorry that she had to leave behind her music box when she had left home, that it had taken him five weeks of searching on the internet and in various antique stores in the city (oh, the humiliation!) to find the one she had in her hands.

He was fucking _Pyro_. He had a rep to protect.

She placed the box on the desk and slowly opened the lid, the tune of _Für Elise_ drifting into the room.

"They didn't have Black Sabbath so I had to settle on that," he said jokingly, trying desperately to cover up his anxiety.

She gave him a watery smile. "That's okay. This is good too."

Then before she could even think about it or second-guess herself like she did so many times before, she stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss. She was really going to kiss his cheek…

A quick peck…

Really…

Just a quick peck…on the cheek…

Instead, their lips meet and after that…

Well, after that, they both think Beethoven wrote the best make-out music ever.


	5. Chapter 5

_**2. Jealousy**_

Rogue stood under the shadows of an oak tree. She was watching the two massive doors, waiting for the moment when they would open with dread pooling in the pit of her stomach.

She couldn't believe he would do this. Out of everything, this was the last thing she expected and didn't even know he was even capable of doing. It was so typical of him. Just when she thought she knew his every move, every thought, everything that made him _him_, he would pull something like this and surprise her.

It was Bobby who told her. Well, not so much told, but flippantly mentioning one morning that there was something in the newspaper about John. Bobby seemed surprised too about the news as he buttered his toast and muttered that he hoped his friend was happy with no sincerity at all.

Her fingernails dug into the tree trunk, feeling the rough edges bite into her skin.

This has to be a mistake. This was another John Allerdyce. Because the John Allerdyce she knew would never do this, couldn't do this, wasn't capable of this. And didn't he say so himself that she knew him better than anyone else? She knew him and tried to convince herself that this wasn't happening.

She thought back to the times they shared at the mansion. Doing homework. Sneaking off to smoke cigarettes…and when they were feeling more adventurous, maybe something a little stronger. Laughing about Bobby's choice of cologne. Kissing in Storm's greenhouse. Letting his fingers slip under her shirt. Feeling him inside of her.

Blaming him for the guilt…

She felt it like a stab to her heart. She had brought this on herself, she knew… But she never thought he would do this, that he would hurt her like this.

He had warned her though. He had told her but she just hadn't listened. His words now echoing in her mind as she continued to watch the doors.

_I'm not going to wait forever…_

Her breath caught as the doors opened and people came pouring out. They waited on the steps, clapping and cheering, throwing confetti and flower petals.

Then there he was. As handsome as ever, in his black tux, pink flower on his lapel, hair slicked back, and on his arm…his glowing blonde-haired, blue eyed, beautiful, perfect (_I hate her__… I hate her__…_) bride.


	6. Chapter 6

_**6. Argument**_

"Don't do this."

He glanced over his shoulder, sitting on the other side of the bed. "Don't do what?"

She bit her lip, trying to button her shirt again with unsteady fingers. "Just don't…"

He snorted in response, turning away to stare out the window.

She searched for the rest of her clothes, putting them on one by one as quickly as possible. While she rushed to dress herself, he just sat there, doing nothing but watching the moonlight shine through the drapes.

"I'm sorry…" she finally said. "I…I didn't want…"

"Get out."

"John…" she tried again, tried to explain that she didn't come to this run-down little apartment of his looking for just another fuck. "I…"

"Just shut up, I don't want to hear your stupid explanations. You got what you wanted. Now get out."

"It's not like that!"

"It's not like that," he mimicked, letting out a mirthless laugh. "Sure. Whatever. Make sure you tell Bobby that when you get home, okay?"

She closed her eyes, squeezing them tight against the pain. "Don't…please, don't do this. I don't…I don't want to fight with you."

When he didn't respond, not even with one of his caustic hurtful remarks, she opened her eyes again. He was still staring out the window, his back toward her.

_He's so beautiful… I don't regret it… I only regret…_

He stood abruptly, yanking on a pair of boxers. He refused to look at her, giving her a wide berth when he headed toward the bathroom. "Get out and don't even think about coming back again."

He slammed the door and she heard the water running in the shower.

She forced herself to move, run away from this place that was no longer a home for her.

Running away…wasn't that what she was good at?

She never even had the chance to tell him that she regretted choosing the wrong man.


	7. Chapter 7

_**7. Milk**_

It was exactly two in the morning, according the beep from his watch, and he was standing in the 24-hour convenience store looking for milk.

He sighed heavily, thinking to himself, whatever happened badass Pyro?

Well, he could have been badass. But she insisted that he shouldn't, insisted that he have a heart, insisted that his heart belonged to her. No, that wasn't right…more like _demanded_ that he hand over his heart to her as if she didn't trust him to take care of it on his own.

_Fucking-ay…_

He grabbed the first carton of milk off of the shelf before stopping himself. He put the carton back where he found it and dug into the back of the shelf for one that wouldn't expire so quickly.

_Damn her…and her lectures about grocery shopping…_

He walked to the checkout lane and found the same cashier girl from last night working again.

She smirked when she saw him. "No pickles and peanut butter this time?"

"We had the cereal but no milk so…here I am." He paused for a moment. "Again."

As he got his cash out, she put the milk into a plastic bag. "How's she doing?"

"Demanding. Cranky. Pouty. Hungry…_all the time_."

She laughed and handed him the bag along with his change. "Well, what did you expect?"

He grinned, shaking his head. "Yeah, yeah, I know…it's all my fault. I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then."

"I'll be here." She gave him a wave that he returned as he walked out the door.

When he got back to the apartment, he found the lights in the kitchen on and she was already sitting at the table with a bowl and spoon in front of her, the box of cereal nearby.

"What are you doing out of bed? I would have brought you a bowl…"

"I thought I would get myself prepared… I'm hungry! Now gimme!" She snatched the bag out of his hand and immediately started pouring both the cereal and the milk into the bowl.

He pulled out the chair next to her and sat down, chuckling when she beamed a smile at him as she munched away happily.

"Oh!" she gasped out suddenly, dropping her spoon.

He sat up straight. "What? What? Something wrong?"

Her eyes wide in surprise, she turned slightly to look at him. "No… It moved…"

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her rounded stomach. They waited to see if something would happen again.

And then…he felt it. A kick, swift and strong.

"Did you feel it?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah…yeah, I did."

He felt her small hand cup the side of his face, fingers stroking softly on his cheek. "You're going to be a great dad…"

He smiled, leaning forward in his chair to kiss her gently. "And you're going to be a kick-ass mom…"

--

A/N: All done! Hope you enjoyed the stories! I thought I'd end with a happy ending for you guys. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Bonus story! RYRO told from different POV's – well, sort of. Dedicated to all my lovely reviewers! Especially **ziRi. butterfly** and **Chica De Los Ojos Cafe** for leaving reviews after each and every chapter! Thank you! I hope you enjoy this one too!

--

_Kitty_

She was trying to keep her concentration on the magazine article she had been trying to read for the past two hours. But it was a little difficult when your roommate kept pacing back and forth, asking constantly if the outfit she was wearing looked okay.

"You look fine, Rogue," she reassured for the ten thousandth time.

Rogue wasn't paying attention though, her eyes checking the digital clock then out the window every other second.

Kitty pursed her lips in irritation.

_If she didn't want my opinion, why the hell did even she ask? And it__'__s not like she__'__s going to be keeping her stupid clothes on for long anyways. Does she even realize that the whole mansion could hear them? Ugh…__gross…_

Deep down inside though, she knew that wasn't really why she was irritated. When Rogue raced out of the room the moment the clock beeped, indicating it was the top of the hour, Kitty went back to reading the article_: _'How Long You Should Wait Before Making the Moves on Your Friend's Ex-Boyfriend_._'

--

_Logan_

He was happy for the kid. He really was.

But sometimes…well, okay, if he was honest with himself, a lot of times…he secretly hoped _he_ would do something and she would ditch him and she would come back, spend those special times with him instead. He missed her and her soft Southern drawl telling him her innermost thoughts, missed watching her twirl that damn white streak with her finger, missed laughing with her over the most mundane things. He especially missed those times when she would come to him with her problems and hurts and she would look to him for comfort and advice. Even when she was with Bobby, she always _always_ came to him. Almost like…like he was her first choice.

Now though…

He sighed heavily when he heard the pitter patter of her feet running past his bedroom door and wondered to himself why all the women in his life seemed to leave him behind.

--

_Jubilee_

She was walking back to her room when Rogue whooshed by, really nothing but a blur of loose hair and blue jeans.

"Rogue! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry!!" Rogue yelled back without slowing down or even the tiniest bit sorry she almost knocked down her best friend.

_Best friend. A fucking misnomer. I'm not angry. I'm definitely not fucking jealous. I'm not. I'm fucking not. _

_I just wish…I just wish she realized that everything she has now was something I want too. Fucking help a sister out. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

Jubilee just hoped that all those prayers she said to God or Allah or Buddha or whoever the fuck was up there would make up for all her bad thoughts, not to mention all her mental cursing.

_Wait, did I just say 'fuck' again? Crap…_

--

_Jones_

He looked away from the TV screen when he heard someone creating a racket running down the stairs. He realized then it was Friday and it was probably just Rogue.

He went back to watching his show but without the real interest he had before.

_Just a few more years and I'll be old enough to date… I hope someone will come running down the stairs like that when I come home__…_

--

_Bobby_

He knew it was Friday. He knew she would be running like a madwoman, in a rush to get to the front gates to greet the yellow taxicab that would stop there.

Just like clockwork, there she ran across the driveway, kicking up dirt and rocks in her wake. As the taxicab pulled to a stop, Bobby watched from his bedroom window. John stepped out, catching Rogue in his arms when she threw herself at him the moment she saw him. They were laughing and covering each other's faces with kisses and gentle touches.

Bobby turned away, not wanting to see what would happen next. He knew them and their little ritual when _he_ came home. This was about the time they would deepen their kiss, losing themselves in the moment. The driver would silently leave the bags along with the long-forgotten bouquet of flowers (brightly colored tulips because _he_ knew they were her favorite) nearby and quietly drive away with a grin on his face, happy for the reunited couple.

And Bobby…well, Bobby wouldn't have a grin on his face.

--

_Scott_

He had been emptying the trashcans when he saw the cab pull up and Rogue came darting out of the mansion.

He shook his head, still in disbelief about the turn of events in his former students' lives. Bobby was kind, considerate, trustworthy, courteous, a regular Boy Scout – why did she let go of someone like that? Bobby was everything every woman should want, did want.

Then again, he never even considered that John – that smart-aleck, wise cracking, rule-breaking, pain in the ass – was capable of change. Who knew that it would be John, and not Bobby, who went off to college? That he would come back each and every weekend to spend his free time with her? Scott always thought that when John left the mansion, it would be for good. That no one would ever see or hear from him again until the day came when the headlines in the newspaper read 'Serial Arsonist Finally Captured.'

Nothing made sense to him anymore. It seemed like the whole world had turned upside down the moment the good girl choose the bad guy.

Scott was just glad Jean was a smart girl. She would never fall for a bad guy like that.

--

_Jean_

She peeked out the small office window to see them walking together back into the mansion, arms around shoulders and waists, smiling and laughing.

Sometimes she wanted to ask Rogue…ask her how she did it. How she managed to turn the dangerous guy into the good guy who stuck around.


End file.
